open your eyes
by shel
Summary: phoebe sees her life in a new light....written before 'sympathy for the demon' and therefore doesn't take any of those events into account...
1. Chapter One

****

CHARMED

"Open Your Eyes"

by shel

© november 2002

__

disclaimer:

__

the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too

__

rating:

__

pg-13

__

summary:

__

phoebe sees her life in a whole new light

__

timeline:

__

up to, and including, the events of season 5's the eyes have it'

__

archive:

__

please don't without expressed permission

__

notes:

__

there are references to characters and/or events from 'magic wears a mask,' 'the good, the bad, and the cursed,' 'lost & bound,' 'a witch's tail,' 'marry go round,' 'we're off to see the wizard,' 'charmed and dangerous,' 'black as cole,' 'chick flick,' 'womb raider,' 'all hell's breaking loose,' 'long live the queen,' and 'witch way now'please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why notand, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames

__ ****

Chapter One

"What's this?" Phoebe asked as her assistant entered her office carrying a modest bouquet of wildflowers.

"Pretty, but not very romantic," her assistant lightly answered. "Here's the card."

"Depends on who's sending them," Phoebe murmured as she sniffed the flowers appreciatively. As soon as her assistant left her alone, she opened the tiny envelope and read the card.

__

I'm back. I'd like to talk.

Phoebe stared at the note for a moment and wondered about his request. She hadn't seen him since the incident with Miller two weeks before and hadn't even spoken to him since the following day when he told her he was going away for a while once his case was over. She nervously flicked the card between her fingers as she debated her options before she realized she only had one option. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Mr. Turner's office," the feminine voice answered.

"Tell him," Phoebe stated, "seven o'clock, tonight, in my office."

"Excuse me," his assistant asked, "but who's calling?"

"Just tell him. He'll know," Phoebe said as she abruptly disconnected the call.

********** *********** **********

Phoebe saved her document, took off her glasses, and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed. She checked her watch and decided to begin another column. As she reached for a letter from the pile of unopened mail on the corner of her desk, she accidentally brushed the pile and sent envelopes fluttering to the floor. Phoebe groaned, got up, walked around the side of her desk, and knelt to pick up the mail. She straightened the envelopes, stood, and placed them back on her desk in a neat pile.

"Phoebe," Cole cautiously greeted as he entered her office.

She turned around and mentally yelled at her heart for skipping a beat. "Cole."

"At least you didn't throw them out," he commented as he indicated to the bouquet that stood precariously upright in a glass of water on the pile behind her desk.

"I love wildflowers," she told him, "and you know it. I don't know what you --"

"I wasn't up to anything," Cole interrupted. "Honest," he added as he held up his hands in surrender. "They're just flowers. No hidden agenda."

Phoebe looked back at him with a skeptical eye and questioned, "You wanted to talk?"

He nodded, "I told you I needed to get away for a little while. Sort some things out."

"Did you?" she wondered. Again, he nodded. But when he didn't continue, Phoebe asked, "You want to sit down?" As she pulled a chair closer, she apologized, "Just let me get this pile of mail off."

He looked around her office, "Guess there are a lot of people asking for your help."

"Ain't that the truth," she muttered. She caught his gaze and apologized, "Sorry, it's been so crazy lately between the mail and appearances, it's overwhelming at times." She turned away and softly commented, "It even got to the point where I was losing my powers."

"What?" Cole uttered in shock. He reached for her arm and asked, "Are you all right?"

Unsure of how to feel about his genuine concern, Phoebe stepped back and sorted a few envelopes in her hands as she answered, "Yeah, I was so busy working so hard towell, not think about everythingthat it seems I threw myself off-balance. I even went to a --" 

"Phoebe?" Cole watched her suddenly sway. Her eyes had a glassy look and she reached out for him with her empty hand. He quickly reached out in return, to steady her, and asked, "Is it a premonition?"

But Phoebe didn't hear him as the envelopes fell from her hand and her office suddenly became a dark room. _A basement or a warehouse. There were stacked crates and boxes all around. A young couple was crouched on the floor to her right. And a dark figure loomed menacingly before her. Facing them. A dark creature with glowing eyes. Electricity sparking from its raised fingers. It turned. It saw her. But, there was something else there. Another creature on the opposite side of the room. And another one. Behind her? How many more shadows?_ "Cole?" she whispered as she saw him appear in the room on the other side of the demon. "Watch ou--"

Cole reacted and caught her as she suddenly fell towards him. "Phoebe?" he murmured as he slowly lowered her to the floor. "Come on, honey, open your eyes." As he brushed the hair from her shut eyes, he noticed the dark stain that was brushed on his sleeve. He was horrified to realize that it was blood. The horror grew even worse when he discovered that his hand that cradled Phoebe's head was covered in blood. Her blood. "It'll be okay," he desperately promised as he quickly lifted her up and faded out of her office and into the Halliwell Manor. "LEO!"

Piper ran into the living room holding a dishtowel and let out a cry. "Phoebe!"

At that moment, Paige orbed in and began speaking anxiously, "Piper, something's wrong. I can feel --" She suddenly noticed Cole holding Phoebe and yelled, "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Cole retorted as he lay Phoebe on the couch. "Where the hell is Leo?!"

"Leo!" Piper desperately cried as she shoved the towel under Phoebe's head and kept pressure on it.

"Dammit, we don't have time," Cole angrily stated as he watched Phoebe turn paler. "Paige, do something! Now!" he barked as he knelt by Phoebe and squeezed her hand. "Hang in there, Phoebe," he whispered.

"But I've only done light healing," Paige hesitated. "Leo's always been there to help me with anything big."

"Leo!" Piper shouted again as tears formed in her eyes. She noticed the towel was already soaking with blood and she turned to Paige. "Paige, we can't wait for Leo. You'll have to do it or we'll lose her."

Unsteadily, Paige stepped in closer and Piper allowed her access to Phoebe. She turned Phoebe's head slightly and held her hands over Phoebe's bloody wound. The glow came from her fingers almost immediately and, after several long minutes, the blood began to disappear from Phoebe's head. "It's working," she whispered in disbelief.

"Thank God," Piper murmured.

Cole stayed silent and merely squeezed Phoebe's hand tighter.

The glow dimmed from Paige's hands and she stepped back. "I think that's it," she told the others.

"Why hasn't she come to?" Cole asked as he tried to keep the worry from his tone.

"I don't know," Paige defensively answered. "I told you, I've never done anything like this before."

"It's okay, Paige," Piper said as she reached out for Paige's hand, "you did it and that's what counts. It was just a little too close this time. Phoebe will be fine." She turned to Cole and, in a sharp tone, asked, "What happened?"

Cole didn't take his eyes off Phoebe as he answered. "We were talking in her office when she suddenly seemed a little out of it. I thought she was having a premonition but it was more than her usual reaction. When she collapsed, I found the back of her head covered in blood. The only time something like that ever happened during a premonition was when she was linked to Bo Lightfeather." He looked up at the sisters and frowned, "What is it?"

The sisters exchanged glances and Piper turned back to Cole. "It also happened last week. Phoebe's powers seem to have advanced a bit."

"She started to tell me about some trouble with them," Cole recalled. "What do you mean advanced?"

"I don't know about this Bo Lightfeather but it only happened once," Paige hastily clarified, "so we don't really know that it's a permanent thing. Phoebe was pretty upset and tried to read some tea leaves to help our innocent and it just came from no--"

"Tea leaves?" he interrupted. "I didn't realize she'd been working with Gypsy methods," he added in a slightly impressed tone.

"She went to a fortune teller for help with her powers," Piper told him as she caressed Phoebe's cheek. Phoebe stirred but didn't waken. "We got involved when the gypsy was killed after Phoebe's visit."

"Who was it?" Cole somberly asked.

Piper was taken aback by his interest but replied, "Madame Theresa."

Cole's free hand clenched and his jaw muscles tightened. "Who did it?"

"A demon named Cree," Paige answered with a nervous glance towards Piper. "He was really working for his father, O--"

"Orin," Cole growled, "that son of a bitch. I thought he was blind and a recluse."

Confused by Cole's reaction, Piper commented, "He had his son doing his dirty work. They killed several gypsies over the past few weeks. They were after the gypsies' eyes."

"For their power," Cole muttered. "Did you get him?" he suddenly snapped.

Paige was startled by his outburst and complained, "What do you care? What do you know about gypsies anyway?"

"More than you, I suspect," he sharply answered. "Most gypsies have the power of foresight. Almost all have knowledge of healing. They are respected and often sought out by demons. Particularly upper-level ones."

"You're kidding," Paige uttered, "I didn't think demons were so sentimental about tradition."

"It's got nothing to do with tradition," he lectured to them, "and everything to do with practicality. Not every demon has his or her personal oracle or seer or healer. One never turns away from an opportunity to gain knowledge of the future nor a chance to heal an injury. Dealings with gypsies are simple business transactions. And for one to hunt them goes against everyone's best interest and that person will be dealt with severely." He looked at Phoebe again and, in a calmer tone, added, "Besides, I knew Theresa."

"You did?" Paige asked, shocked.

"She was very powerful for her kind," he commented thoughtfully, "and well respected among the Brotherhood. I last sought her for her abilities, oh, about fifty years ago in Europe. I wish I'd known she'd set up shop here."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you didn't because it --" Paige began but Phoebe stirred and she greeted, "Hey, Phoebe!"

Piper turned back to Phoebe and encouraged, "Come on, sweetie, open your eyes." Phoebe's eyelids fluttered a moment before they opened completely and Piper smiled at her sister. "How are you feeling?"

Phoebe struggled to sit up and Piper helped her to a seated position. She looked at the others and, in a dazed tone, answered, "Okay, I think. What happened?"

"You had a premonition in your office," Cole told her as he still kept his hand on hers. 

"A premonition?" Phoebe wondered as she shifted her gaze from Cole's face to their hands.

He nodded and quickly removed his hand. "I didn't know about the advance in your power and I brought you here as soon as you collapsed. Do you remember it?"

Phoebe looked at him quizzically and thought for a moment. "I don't. Not anything."

"Well, that's okay, sweetie," Piper told her as she lightly rubbed Phoebe's arm. "It's still new. You just need some time to adjust."

Phoebe shook her head quickly and Cole sensed something was off. "What's wrong?" he asked warily.

"I don't remember anything," she quietly answered him. "It's all a blank," she added as she looked from one concerned face to another.

Cole leaned in closer and gently asked, "Do you know who I am?" 

"No," she admitted in a scared voice, "II don't know any of you. What happened to me?"

Both Piper and Paige gasped and turned to Cole who glared back at Paige. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Me?" Paige exclaimed. "I told you I'd never done any major healing before."

"Leo!" Piper shouted to the ceiling. "We need you! I'm not kidding!"

"Who's she talking to?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Leo," Piper automatically answered, still shocked. "My husband? You don't remember him either?"

Phoebe shook her head and again asked Cole as she indicated to Paige, "What did she mean healing? Was something wrong with me? Is she a doctor?"

"Hardly," Cole snorted. "She's not even a --"

"Look," Paige interrupted before she could be further insulted, "why don't you just leave? We'll take it from here."

"I'm not leaving," Cole adamantly answered, "until I know she's herself again. Besides, you don't know what was in her premonition, Leo's missing in action again, and you don't know what you're up against."

Piper turned to Paige and said, "That crack about Leo aside, I think Cole has a point. Until we know more, we may need his help." She turned to Cole, "What was she doing when the premonition hit?"

"I told you, we were just talking," he answered. "She was holding a couple of envelopes. I'll get them. Maybe touching them again will cause another premonition." Without waiting for comments, he stepped back from the couch and faded out of the room.

"Cool," Phoebe commented in wonder at his sudden disappearance. "How'd he do that?"

Disturbed by Phoebe's situation, Paige pulled Piper up from the couch and spoke in a low tone. "I don't like this. It's too coincidental that he was with her, alone, when this happened. And now she has amnesia?"

"I'm not crazy about it either," Piper admitted, "but we don't have much of a choice with Leo not here. Besides, if Cole is involved, it's better to keep him close so that we can keep an eye on him."

"All right," Phoebe interrupted, "What's going on with the three of you? What's he done other than bring me here to try and help me?"

"I made you Queen of all Evil," Cole stated as he suddenly reappeared in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe hesitantly asked him.

Unwilling to rehash bad history, Piper answered first, "It's a long story." She glared at Cole but reached for the letters that he held.

Cole let her take the letters. "I don't know which is the one that actually set her off."

Piper turned to Phoebe and said, "I know this is all confusing for you and we'll try to explain it all but right now we need you to focus on these letters and see if you have another premonition."

Phoebe looked at them all in confusion. "Premonition?"

Paige nodded, "It's one of your powers. You have premonitions."

"What am I," Phoebe laughed in disbelief, "some kind of superhero fortune teller?"

"Actually," Paige hesitantly answered after a quick glance to Piper, "you're a witch."

"Like Samantha?" Phoebe chuckled. "Wait, a minute, who's Samantha?" she quickly asked with a frown. "I'm really a witch? You're kidding, right?" Phoebe laughed again. But the looks on their faces caused her grin to disappear. "You're not kidding."

"You did look kind of cute with that mask, though," Cole teased, "along with that leather outfit."

Phoebe smiled, "Tell me more."

But Paige pushed Cole to the side and knelt before Phoebe. "It's a long story and we don't have much time."

"Why not?" Phoebe questioned as she grew more frustrated with their seeming disinterest in providing her with answers.

Piper sat next to Phoebe and explained, "Sometimes, when you touch things, you get premonitions of people in danger. You don't really know when it'll happen but it always happens for a reason and usually not long before whatever's going to happen happens. So, whatever you saw in your office before is going to happen soon and, without your memory, we won't know how to help our innocent so we need you to try and have another premonition."

"Innocent?" Phoebe questioned as her head buzzed with information that didn't quite make sense to her.

"It's what we call the people we have to save," Paige answered as she tried not to let her frustration come through her tone of voice. "Are you up to trying?"

Phoebe shrugged, "What do I have to do?"

"Just hold each letter separately," Piper answered, "and focus on it."

"What if she gets hurt again?" Cole asked as he stopped Piper from giving Phoebe one of the letters.

"Then I'll heal her again," Paige declared as she stood up and faced Cole.

"You call her healed? You gave her amnesia!" Cole exclaimed.

"I did not!" Paige shouted back in frustration.

"It's okay," Phoebe interrupted as she reached for Cole's hand. "If it's as serious as they say, I have to try." Cole gave her hand a slight squeeze and she smiled back, "Just tell me what to do."

"Nothing to do, exactly," Paige answered instead. "Just hold it and see what happens."

The three waited as Phoebe held the first letter in her hands and stared at it. She turned it over and gripped it tighter but looked back at them and shrugged, "Nothing. I don't see anything but I don't know if I'm doing it right."

"You'll know when it's right," Piper assured her. "Here, try this one."

Again, the three waited while Phoebe held the second letter in her hands. But the result was the same. "Nothing. I'm sorry," Phoebe apologized as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Paige told her. "Besides, you still have another letter left."

Phoebe reluctantly took the last letter from Piper's hand, "I'm not sure what good it'll --" Phoebe stopped in mid-sentence as dark images suddenly flooded her mind. She sucked in her breath as she watched the young couple huddle in fear before the dark creature. It was poised for attack with electricity sparking from itsclaws? A figure suddenly appeared but the image disappeared before she could recognize him or her. Phoebe let out her breath and tried to stop trembling. She suddenly realized Piper's arm was around her shoulders and she smiled weakly at Piper. "Was that a premonition?"

"That was a premonition," Paige agreed. "Are you okay?" 

"I think so," Phoebe shakily answered. "It was so strange. Like I was there but I wasn't."

"I think you were there the first time you had this premonition," Piper thought aloud. She turned to Cole and explained, "That's what happened with the tea leaves. She somehow linked with her future-self in her premonition and suffered the same injury her future-self did."

"So now she risks dying every time she has a premonition?" Cole asked in an outraged tone. "Why aren't the Elders doing something about it?"

"Leo said this is a natural progression of her power," Piper answered defensively. "She'll learn how to adjust."

"How to adjust -- to what? Dying?" Cole asked exasperated as he towered over Piper.

"Look, pal," Paige stepped in between them, "we've got enough to deal with without you criticizing the good guys."

"Don't you even --" Cole began in annoyance.

"Enough!" Phoebe angrily interrupted. "The three of you have done nothing but snipe at each other since I opened my eyes. And if that wasn't enough, you're all talking about me as if I lost my hearing in addition to my memory. Well, I've got news for you. I'm sitting right here and can hear every word you say and if you don't start working on a plan on what we do next, I will. Alone." She crossed her arms in front of her and glared at the three. "So are you with me or do I leave right now?"

Piper apologized, "You're absolutely right. We have an innocent to save and that should be more important than our bickeringWhy don't you tell us what you saw?"

"It all happened so fast," Phoebe answered as she tried to concentrate on her vision. "It was a dark room with lots of crates."

"A warehouse?" Paige suggested.

"II don't know," Phoebe shrugged. "I did see this young couple. They were holding each other and sitting on the floor in front of some crates. I couldn't hear anything. It was like the volume was on mute but I knew they were terrified. There was thisthis thing in front of them and it was just about to attack."

"Can you describe it?" Piper questioned.

Phoebe frowned, "I'm not sure. It all happened so fast and it was so dark and the thing was dark. It was tall and thin. I don't think it was even human. It was almost like a shadow. But it had glowing eyes and these long fingers or claws and sparks were coming out of them." She looked at them, "Does that help?"

"Of course it does," Piper assured her. "Sound familiar?" she turned and asked Cole.

"Could be a form of shadow demon," Cole considered, "or an Electric Seeker."

"Electric Seeker?" Paige echoed with a frown.

"Demons who survive by absorbing all the natural electrical impulses of a living being," he explained as he considered the idea. "They will work for either side, going after humans or other demons, if the price is right."

"Price?" Piper hesitantly asked.

"Food," Cole answered simply.

"Great," Paige muttered. "If they're made of electricity, I doubt an energy or fire ball will work against them. Any ideas how to vanquish them?"

Cole shrugged, "I never dealt with them."

"Beneath you?" Paige taunted. Cole ignored her so she turned to Piper, "Okay, I'll get the Book of Shadows."

"The what?" Phoebe asked with interest but, just as Paige was about to answer, she said with a frown as she settled back on the sofa, "I know, long story."

"Once we get started," Piper promised, "we'll sit down and tell you."

"Sure," Phoebe agreed even though she didn't quite believe Piper.

"Okay, then," Piper decided as she stood, "I'll check the Book. Paige, I'd like you to take this letter and track down the person who sent it."

Paige took the letter from her sister, opened it, and skimmed it. "Laura Anderson. She's asking for help in dealing with her boyfriend. He has some sort of secret he's been hiding from her and she feels he's in danger but he won't let her in to allow her to help. She included her address. I'll get on it."

"Colethe attic?" Piper indicated.

"Actually," he answered, "I have a couple of ideas of my own."

"Anything you care to share?" Paige warily asked.

"Not yet," he responded. "I'll be back soon." He took a step back from the couch.

"Wait just a minute, cutie," Phoebe interrupted. "What exactly am I supposed to be doing while you're all doing your assigned tasks?"

"Cutie?" Cole asked with an amused grin.

"Oh, do you have a name?" she asked without apology as she glared at him. "Must be nice to have a name. It seems I wouldn't know about that."

Cole chuckled, "Sorry, honey, I guess the first thing we should've done was introduce ourselves."

"I'm Piper," Piper told her, "and you're my sister, Phoebe HalliwellRing any bells?" 

Phoebe shook her head so Paige told her, "I'm your other sister, Paige."

Satisfied for the moment, Phoebe nodded and then turned to Cole. "And you are?"

"Cole," he replied simply.

"My brother?" Phoebe asked in a wary tone.

Cole chuckled again and shook his head, "No, your husband."

"Thank God," Phoebe whispered in relief and couldn't help but notice his smile broaden.

But, at the same time, Paige had sharply corrected, "Ex-husband."

Cole's smile quickly vanished and he acknowledged Paige's statement with a curt nod. To Phoebe's questioning glance, he quietly said, "We'll talk when I get back." And before Phoebe could say anything, he faded out of the room.

"What was that about?" Phoebe asked her sisters.

Piper and Paige exchanged glances and Piper answered with a sigh, "Long story short: You're a good witch and you fell in love with Cole, an evil demon. You tried to make it work on the side of good and you tried to make it work on the side of evil. Neither did. You divorced him, he won't give up, but still you're moving on with your life."

"You make it sound so cut-and-dried," Phoebe quietly commented as she stared into the space that Cole had vacated.

Paige told her, "You gave him enough chances to prove he could be good and you got burned every time. We all did. And Cole just hasn't gotten it yet. But he will."

"But --" Phoebe began.

"Look, Pheebs," Piper interrupted, "we'll sit down and tell you all about yourself but we've got to get started on Laura first. Okay? Come on, I'll show you your room before I go up to the attic. Maybe being there will jog your memory."

********** *********** **********


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Piper sat on the sofa in the attic with the Book of Shadows on her lap and a box of Saltines at her side.  She looked up as soon as she noticed her husband's orb sparkles.  "Leo."

"I'm sorry, honey," he quickly apologized when he recognized the look on her face.  "I'm not supposed to be here but I knew you were probably worried and I had to come."

"You know what's happened to Phoebe," she realized, annoyed.

Leo nodded but told his wife, "There's nothing I can do for her."

"What do you mean?" Piper snapped.  "She nearly died, Leo.  And Paige isn't skilled enough to heal her completely."

"She has amnesia," Leo commented.  "I know."

"Of course you know," Piper stated with a sigh.  "So heal her," she demanded.  "We have an innocent to save.  Cole thinks we're up against an Electric Seeker.  And we're one Charmed One short."

"Cole?" Leo questioned.

"Oh, they didn't give you that piece of information?" Piper snapped again.  But, no sooner had she spoken the words, than Piper realized it wasn't Leo's fault.  He was under orders, as usual.   And he had broken the rules so many times before to help them that she couldn't expect him to put himself in jeopardy all the time.   She calmed herself and explained, "Cole was with Phoebe when she had a premonition and collapsed with a head wound.  He brought her here so that you could heal her but you didn't come.  Leo, there was blood pouring from her head.  I…I wasn't sure Paige could save her and you didn't come."

"I'm sorry," Leo said as he quickly sat and pulled Piper into his arms.  He stroked her hair and brushed away some of her tears.  "They won't let me do anything to help her and I can't go against them.  Not this time.  Phoebe has amnesia for a reason and they've assured me that her memories will return when it's time."

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked, exasperated, as she pushed herself back from him.  "Why do the Elders always play these games with us?  With our lives? And why let her power advance if it's only going to hurt her?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with the advance of her powers," Leo answered in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned in a worried tone.

"I don't know," he admitted.  "All I know is that Phoebe has to figure something out for herself and her memories won't return until she does."  He looked towards the ceiling. "I'd better go before they notice I'm gone."  He gave Piper a quick kiss and advised, "I know you want to protect her but let her be who she is.  Her memories may not be there but her personality is.  Don't try to protect her by shutting her out of the fight."  And before Piper could question him further, he orbed out of the attic.

**********          ***********          **********

Phoebe sat on her bed with the large boxes in front of her.  Instead of using them as they'd been intended, as hatboxes, she had evidently used them to store special and meaningful items.  In one box, she found her baby shoes and grade school awards.  A worn teddy bear and other childhood items.  She found ticket stubs and celebrity news clippings and some tacky pieces of costume jewelry.  She had pulled out each item but couldn't recall a single thing about it.  She was ready to cry.  These were supposed to be some of the most important mementos of her life and they meant nothing to her.  

The items in the second box seemed to be from her adult years.  She found a diary that had ended six years earlier and some old love letters.  Inside a smaller box, she found a program to her wedding and a small cachet of dried petals.  She carefully removed a dried rosebud and sighed as she pulled out the small photo of herself and Cole standing at the altar.  She had already flipped through a small album of pictures of herself and Cole that she found.  Some silly, some serious, but all pictures clearly showed them in love and happy.  But then she also found a small ring box that contained an engagement ring and wedding band.  There had to be more to it than what Piper told her.  Cole still loved her.  She didn't need her memory to sense it.  But, what did she feel?  'If I divorced him,' she thought, 'maybe I no longer love him.'  But that logic didn't feel right.  The whole time Cole had been with them, she felt drawn to him.  Connected to him.  'I felt safe,' she realized.

Phoebe gently lifted out the last item that was wrapped in tissue paper.  It was a baby-sized, one-piece, pale blue outfit and she wondered about its significance because it didn't seem to be an old item.  It was still bright and soft.  She held it up in front of her and saw a small card flutter to the bed.  She picked it up and read it.

_I'm not sure you'll ever know just how much I love you both right now.  Please believe that you both mean the world to me and I will protect you always.  Cole._

She fingered the outfit again.  It was meant for her.  For her baby, really.  'But,' she wondered, 'what happened? No one mentioned anything about a baby.'  Something tragic, she decided, because all she felt was inexplicable sadness when she touched the garment.  Phoebe suddenly choked back a sob, grabbed the card, wrapped it with the outfit in the tissue paper, and lay it back in the box.  She left everything on the bed and hurried out of the room.

**********          ***********          **********

"Piper," Phoebe asked as she entered the attic, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey," Piper answered as she replaced the Book of Shadows on its stand.

"What's that?" Phoebe questioned as she joined Piper.

"This," Piper smiled proudly, "is the Book of Shadows.  It's our heritage.  It began hundreds of years ago with Melinda Warren, the first of our line, and has stayed within our family the whole time.  Every generation of witch has added to it and so have we."

Phoebe tentatively flipped through its pages.  "Have we fought all of these demons?"

"Sometimes it seems that way," Piper chuckled.  "But it's not all about demons," she explained.  "This book also contains knowledge of good beings and of potions and spells.  Some of which are used for good and protection and healing.  Others, to vanquish evil.  Look, the potion to vanquish an Electric Seeker."  She showed Phoebe the handwritten paper she held in her hand.

"Impressive," Phoebe quietly commented.

Piper glanced at Phoebe and gently took her hand from the book.  "You didn't remember anything, did you?"  Phoebe sadly shook her head and Piper hugged her.  "It's okay, sweetie, you'll remember in time."

Phoebe nodded but didn't feel very reassured.  "Piper? Would you tell me about…the baby?"

Piper's eyes lit up as she pulled back, "Of course I will.  Did you remember about her? I didn't think I was so obvious about it.  I mean with everything going on, I tried not to complain about my nausea too much."

Phoebe looked at Piper in confusion.  "Your baby?"

"Of course my baby," Piper answered with a smile, "who's did you think?"

"You and Cole?" Phoebe whispered in shock.  It couldn't be true.  She found the outfit in her box of treasures.  Why would she have kept it if it was meant for Piper? Piper and Cole? It didn't seem right.

Piper playfully slapped Phoebe's arm, "Don't be silly.  Me and Leo."  But Piper suddenly noticed the unshed tears in Phoebe's eyes and quickly turned serious.  "Sweetie, what is it? You can't really think that Cole and I have anything going on."

"I don't know what to think," Phoebe answered in a shaky voice.  "I didn't recognize anything, Piper.  I didn't remember any of it.  School events or graduation ceremonies.  My sisters.  My parents.  My wedding.  It's all a blank."

"It'll come back to you," Piper promised.

"But how could I forget the people I love?" Phoebe wondered.  "My baby?" 

Suddenly, Phoebe's reactions made sense to Piper.  She hugged Phoebe and seriously told her, "You were pregnant last spring, Phoebe.  But you didn't have the baby."

"I miscarried?" Phoebe questioned in an ironically hopeful tone.  She couldn't bear to think of it being due to the other possibility.

"Not exactly," Piper responded.  She saw the look in Phoebe's eyes and realized she couldn't simply tell Phoebe it was a long story.  "Come here," she indicated to the sofa.  As they sat next to each other, Piper began, "We told you that Cole was a demon."  Phoebe nodded and she continued, "Well, he worked for the head of the Underworld, of all demons, the Source."

"Cole said I was Queen," Phoebe commented in a worried tone.

"You were," Piper answered with downcast eyes.  "You chose to be with Cole even though you knew he was the Source."

"I thought you said he worked for the Source?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

Piper sighed and realized she'd have to give a little more back history.  "The Source was our greatest enemy and his mission, it seemed, was to destroy us.  And --"

"Why?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Because we're the Charmed Ones," Piper patiently responded.  "Look, I'll explain it all to you later.  The point is that, after losing our big sister, Prue, we finally vanquished the Source.   But then, a few months later, Cole had his demon half stripped from him and that left him with a void that the Source still managed to fill."

"I thought you said we vanquished the Source," Phoebe questioned.

"We thought so too," Piper confirmed, "but it still happened.  And, all the while you were planning your wedding to Cole, he was actually growing more powerful as the Source.  In the end, we vanquished him too."

"But," Phoebe stammered as she tried to process all the confusing information, "but how could I…why…how…I mean Cole's here now.  Wouldn't that mean he's good again?"

Piper shrugged and honestly answered, "I don't know.  He says he is.  He says he wants to prove he's changed."

"What's wrong with that?" Phoebe wondered.  "If he was this Source, he probably has a lot to make up for."

Piper took Phoebe's hand and gave it a squeeze. "He says he's still in love with you.  He's doing this all to get you back."

"So you don't believe he's good?" Phoebe asked.

Piper thought a moment before she answered.  "I believe he believes it.  I believe he wants it to be true."

"But?" Phoebe encouraged as she realized that Piper was holding something back.

"But," Piper sighed, "he's a demon, Phoebe, and he always will be.  Being good isn't second nature for him.  It takes effort and energy and lots of control.  And I'm afraid that one day he won't be able to sustain it and…"

"And what?" Phoebe asked when Piper didn't complete her thought.

"And," Piper whispered, "then we'll all pay for his resurrection."

**********          ***********          **********


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

Piper stood behind the simmering stockpot and asked Phoebe, "Can you pass me the gingerroot?"

Phoebe, who sat at the counter and had been lost in thought, looked at her sister in surprise. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Piper gave a quick glance of alarm to Leo who hovered about but asked again, "The gingerroot?" Phoebe looked at the various measurements in front of her and shrugged helplessly. Piper gently told her, "It's in the glass bowl by your right hand." Phoebe quickly handed the bowl to Piper and Piper looked back at her in concern. "Are you okay? You've been so quiet. It's not like you."

"Sorry," Phoebe commented, "I'm not sure what is like me. Do I talk a lot?"

"It's not that you talk a lot," Piper considered, "but you're usually more spirited, I guess."

"Sorry," Phoebe apologized again. "It's all so strange. What I remember. I know who the President is but don't remember if I voted for him. I know that Samantha is from 'Bewitched' but don't know why it's important. I can even sing all the words to John Lennon's 'Imagine' but I don't know why that particular song stands out. I don't even remember my birthday, or know what my favorite color is, or even what my favorite movie is."

"'Kill it Before it Dies'," Piper and Leo answered together.

"But Cole is no Billy Appleby," Piper warned.

Phoebe looked at them blankly and then developed a frown. "Do you see? How can I help you vanquish this Electric Seeker if I can't even help myself."

"Don't force it," Leo suggested. "Your memories will come back. You have to give it some time."

"But what if we don't have time and I've forgotten something that will help us?" Phoebe countered. "What if you're hurt because of me?"

"Don't worry," Piper assured her. "Because of your premonition, we have a vanquishing potion. And Paige is on her way back here with Laura Anderson. When they get here, we'll figure out why a demon is after her and we'll deal with it."

********** *********** **********

Cole confidently leaned back against the wall, stared at the slender man opposite him, and repeated his question, "What is his name?"

The man trembled in fright, not from Cole but from the sharp blade suspended and pointed at his throat. "Please, man, I don't know. I'm just a messenger."

"Then I guess you've delivered your final message," Cole stated as he raised his hand.

"Wait! Wait!" the slim stranger cried. 

"You have the name?" Cole asked as he kept his hand raised.

"It could becould be Pierce," the man stuttered, "Damien Pierce. But you can't let him know I said anything. He'll kill me."

"I see you around here again," Cole threatened as he retrieved the athame, "I'll do worse."

********** *********** **********

"I swear, Laura," Paige sighed as she stood in the formal living room, "I'm only here to help you."

"But you're talking craziness," the young blond woman commented in frustration as she sat on the floral couch. "Eric is a good man. He's a computer programmer, for God's sake. He couldn't be involved in anything that would be so dangerous that it puts our lives in danger."

"Do you believe in fate?" Paige suddenly asked.

"What?" Laura questioned in return. "What does that have to do with --"

"Do you believe that things happen for a reason?" Paige interrupted.

"I suppose," Laura considered, "that sometimes things happen and it's more than mere coincidence. Like how I met Eric. I mean, I went to that coffee shop every day for two years and never noticed him. Then one day he starts talking to me and admits he'd been watching me but never had the courage to say hello." Laura sighed happily, "And it's been perfect ever since. I mean have you ever met someone who seems to know you so well? Someone who makes you feel so safe andDo you really think 

he's in trouble?"

Paige nodded and told Laura, "You wrote to Phoebe for help but there are hundreds of letters waiting for her and there's a reason she somehow got to your letter first. Trust me, all we want to do is help you."

"I want to help Eric. I love him and I know he loves me. He's just afraid of something right now. All right," she decided, "What do I have to do?" 

********** *********** **********


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

Phoebe sat on her bed and stared at the baby outfit that lay in front of her. She considered what Piper had told her and lightly touched it. 'She also said I have visions of the past. Maybe if I touch this like I touched the letters, I'll remember.' Phoebe took a deep breath and held the outfit in her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated. But nothing came.

"You kept it," Cole quietly commented as he materialized in her room.

Startled, Phoebe gasped and dropped the outfit as she opened her eyes. Cole quickly apologized and she shook her head. "My fault. I was trying to remember and didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't knock this time. Remember what?" he questioned without taking his gaze off the blue outfit.

"Piper filled in some facts for me but," she replied, "there's still so much about myself that I don't know, includingthis."

Cole hesitantly reached for the outfit and then held it firmly in his hands. But he couldn't take solace in its softness as visions of the Seer haunted him.

"Cole?" Phoebe reached out to steady his hands that had begun to slightly tremble. "What happened to the baby?"

Cole returned the outfit to her and paced to the other side of the room near the window. The question threw him and he wasn't sure how to answer. Telling her the whole story would only bring her pain but she deserved the truth. Besides, if he didn't tell her and she remembered on her own, it would only further estrange them.

"Cole?" Phoebe softly called after she re-wrapped the outfit. "Please, I need to know. What happened to our baby?"

With his back to her, Cole answered, "I don't know exactly."

"What?" Phoebe gasped in disbelief. "How can you not know?"

"I wasn't there," he said as he clenched his fists. He further tensed when he felt Phoebe's hands upon his back. He turned around and sadly caressed her cheek. "You had already vanquished me so I wasn't there when you confronted the Seer. And, in all the time since I escaped from the Wasteland, you never told me the details."

"But," Phoebe gasped again, "how could I keep something like that from you? Not share that pain with you? Was it because I wasWas I happy about what happened? Did I not want the baby?"

"You were happy about him," Cole replied with a sad smile. "You were scared you got pregnant so soon after we married but you definitely wanted the baby."

"So what went wrong?" Phoebe asked as she led him back to her bed where they sat and faced each other.

"I'm not sure where to begin," Cole confessed. "I suppose Piper has already filled you in on it."

"Piper told me the basics," Phoebe explained, "of my life. And of us. I know you were a demon sent to kill us. I know we fell in love. I know you betrayed the Source but later became the Source. I know I'm supposed to be this good witch but I turned evil. I know I helped them vanquish you. And I know this Seer took my baby who was really the new Source and we vanquished them both. But those are facts and don't mean anything to me right now. I need to knowwhat was it like? How did I feel? Who am I, Cole? Who are you? Who are we?"

"We are magical," he replied with a slight smile as he reached for, and held, her hand.

"I'm serious," Phoebe frowned. "I need to understand these facts I've been told. I need to know the why."

Cole nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I am serious, Phoebe. We are magical together." He gazed into her eyes as he recalled, "You were supposed to be one more assignment. Not an easy one, mind you. The Charmed Ones had proven to be more resourceful than the Source ever credited them. You had vanquished many demons, many powerful ones. But I was prepared and confident that I would succeed where others had failed."

"So you really were trying to kill us?" Phoebe nervously questioned. "I thought maybe Piper was exaggerating."

"No," Cole shook his head, "she wasn't. I thought you were the weak link among the three and that if I could get you first, Prue and Piper would quickly fall. But you weren't what I expected and you proved me wrong. Turns out, you were the most powerful of the three witches." He smiled, "I discovered that you were full of life and passionate and funny and adventuresome. You act confidently and assertively yet are tender and vulnerable. You're incredibly loyal to the ones you love and it tears you apart to think that something you do might somehow betray them. You take pride in being a witch but are terrified of the evil within you. You open your heart to others but are afraid of ending up alone. And you never, never, give up without a fight."

"You seem to know me so well," Phoebe whispered. "Piper didn't tell me any of this." She gazed back at him. "So what happened? What changed your mind about your assignment?"

"You did," Cole replied with a smile. "I told you, you weren't what I'd expected and something happened inside me after I'd spent time with youI began looking forward to seeing you, being with you. I started to care and that hadn't happened to me before."

"I don't understand," she commented with an uneasy smile.

"Demons don't love Phoebe," he explained. "They lust. But what I felt for you wasn't lust. It took a while but I finally realized that you had awoken my human half. My heart. And that's when everything changed."

"We were happy, though," Phoebe questioned, "weren't we?"

Cole nodded but confessed, "We hit a lot of rough patches. You felt betrayed when you learned the truth so I set out to prove I could change and be good. For you. But my colleagues had other plans for me. Things happened beyond our control and you lost your faith in me so I left. I tried to forget you and my feelings for you but you still came back to save me."

"I must've still loved you in spite of whatever happened," Phoebe commented as she gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

Again, Cole nodded, "But, betraying my side led to Prue's death and sent me on the run from the Source. I spent time with you as often as I could. I tried to train you and help you prepare for battle with him. Piper and Leo had finally begun to accept me and even Paige had a little. Or at least she tolerated me. But when I became fully human, I had unknowingly opened the door for the Source to take control." Cole looked down at their linked fingers. "I can never make up for what I did as the Source but I can honestly say that I never stopped loving you and everything I did was with you in mind." He looked back up at her and solemnly continued, "All I wanted was to protect you and keep you safe. Keep our family safe. Unfortunately, that plan didn't include your sisters. In the end, I made sure that it would be either them or me. By then, though, you had made your choice. Phoebe, if I had known what the Seer's true plans were, I would never have let it come to that point. I'd have stopped her myself. But she had set it all in motion months earlier and managed to steal our child from us before he was even conceived. You had no choice but to vanquish them."

Phoebe quickly hugged Cole when he stopped speaking. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't," he told her as he pushed her back, "don't apologize for doing what you had to do. I love you, Phoebe, but I also used your love to the Source's advantage. I betrayed your faith and trust and I understand why you're so reluctant to let me into your heart again. I do. That's why I was in your office when all this started."

"What do you mean?" she nervously whispered.

"I was going to tell you," he admitted, "that I won't continue trying to prove to you I've changed. We're only growing further and further apart."

"Am I that angry with you," Phoebe innocently asked, "or that afraid of you?"

Cole chose his words carefully and answered, "You are so afraid of losing yourself to evil or that I will become evil again that you are lashing out in anger. And I understand. Right now it's the only way you can cope with everything that's happened."

"Then why are you giving up?" she asked in confusion. "I still love you, don't I? Maybe I just need some time."

"I don't want to leave," he confessed, "but it's getting more discouraging for me each time I see you. I'm trying so damn hard to change but it doesn't seem to make any difference. And there's only so much I can take. Yes, you still love me and if I thought there was even the slightest chance"

"It seems wrong to me," Phoebe considered after his voice trailed off into silence. "I mean, I don't remember any of this, but it feels wrong. If I love you and you love me, how can I not want to try again? Piper told me I'd had an evil past life. If that's true, how can I be so self-righteous that I can't forgive you for yours? Why can't we find a way past this and somehow meet in the middle? Compromise?"

Cole sadly shook his head. "You can't compromise when it comes to good and evil, Phoebe. You tried when you were queen. You wanted to continue saving innocents but avoid vanquishing the offending demons." He caressed her cheek. "You only had the best intentions. You loved us all. But you jeopardized all our safety. You had to choose a side and stick to it. And you couldn't choose without hurting someone you loved."

"So I hurt you," Phoebe murmured as tears flooded her eyes. "It doesn't seem fair."

"You didn't want to," he assured her as he gently wiped away her tears. "I know if there had been any other way" He didn't complete his thought and, instead, pulled her into his arms.

She buried her face in his chest and whispered, "So what happens now?"

Cole kissed the top of her head. "Now I help you vanquish this demon and then I finally give you the chance to move on in peace."

She shook her head and pulled back, "I'm not sure I like the sound of that. I don't want you to leave."

Cole smiled at her. "That's only because you don't remember. Once your memories return, you'll feel differently."

"I don't remember now and all I feel is my heart breaking," she insisted, "and, once I remember, I know it'll be a thousand times worse."

Before Cole could answer, though, they heard Piper's shout. "Paige is back!"

"We'd better go down," Cole said as he stood up. "I have some information to share."

Phoebe reached for his hand to stop him and stood up next to him, "Wait. We're not finished yet."

"I'm afraid, baby," he quietly confessed as he turned away, "maybe we are."

********** *********** **********


	5. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five

"Okay," Piper began when Cole and Phoebe joined the group in the sunroom, "what can you tell us, Laura, about what's going on?"

"Not much," Laura nervously answered as she faced the group. "I'm sorry, I really don't know why I'm here. I know Paige said that I'm somehow in danger but I've explained that I'm just an operator for an online clothing company. And Eric's just a computer programmer. He sits in an office all day long. We're not involved with anything remotely like national security and I don't know anyone who would be after either of us."

"You said Eric was keeping something from you," Paige considered.

Laura nodded and admitted, "For the past couple of weeks, he's been secretive about where's he's been. I call him at work but get his voicemail and he'll tell me it's some sort of glitch in the system. He's been very nervous and barely spends any time with me. I can't tell you how many dinner dates he's broken." Piper and Paige nodded sympathetically and she continued, "He says that it's all work related but it's got to be more than that. He won't tell me what's wrong and I can't help him. I just don't know what to do. My family thinks I should end things with him but I love him. I thought we were going to get married. That's why I wrote to 'Dear Phoebe.' I need advice on how we can work through this. I know we can make it as long as we're open with each other."

"Maybe you should leave things be and trust him," Phoebe quietly commented. Piper and Paige turned to her with stunned looks on their faces. "It seems to me," she explained, "that sometimes, if you love someone, you have to give them the benefit of the doubt even if it hurts. You have to let them go." She gave a quick sidelong glance to Cole before she looked back at the others. "Maybe he has his reasons and is trying to protect you."

"Phoebe," Piper pointedly asked, "are you all right?"

Cole spared Phoebe of answering by asking Laura, "Does the name Damien Pierce mean anything to you?"

Laura thought a moment and finally said, "It seems vaguely familiar. Maybe a client of Eric's?"

"Why?" Paige asked suspiciously. "Who is Damien Pierce?"

"A rather shady operator in the import/export business," Cole answered. "He has an office here in the city and another in New Orleans. It's highly probable that he's the one who hired thatSeeker."

"What's a Seeker?" Laura asked.

"Don't worry about it," Piper told her. "How reliable is your information?" she asked Cole.

"Very," Cole assured her.

"Do you think Darryl has anything on him?" Paige asked.

"Why don't you give him a call?" Leo suggested.

"Don't bother," Cole informed them. "I already did. Pierce has been under surveillance for a few weeks but they haven't got anything that they can pin on him."

"Well, it must be heavy," Paige commented, "or he wouldn't be hiring a Seeker."

"He's got a warehouse down at the wharf and there's been a lot of late-night traffic there lately," Cole added. He then asked Laura, "What does Eric look like?"

"He's about five-ten," she nervously responded, "with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears it straight and keeps it a bit on the longer side and his bangs are always getting in his eyes." She quickly opened her handbag and pulled out her wallet. "Here's a picture of him." She handed Cole a small photo.

Paige didn't miss the look on Cole's face. "Recognize him?"

Cole returned the photo to Laura. "Not personally. But he does fit a description I got of someone who's been paying regular visits to Pierce's office. He was called Coppy. And he was spotted at the warehouse last night."

Laura gasped and admitted, "Coppy is Eric's nickname. His last name is Copperfield. And I haven't seen Eric since the day before yesterday. He said he had a deadline for a project at work and had to work overtime to meet it. Do you think Eric is involved with something illegal? He couldn't be." She began to cry, "I thought I knew him. I thought he loved me. This can't be happening."

Paige comforted the young woman with a hug. "We don't know yet what Eric's involvement is. Maybe he just got in over his head. He could be innocent of any wrong doings."

Laura sniffled and pulled back. "What do we do?"

"Maybe we ought to pay Mr. Pierce a visit," Piper suggested.

"Maybe I should go home and wait for Eric," Laura nervously suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Piper agreed. "Paige, why don't you go with Laura while Cole and I go see Mr. Pierce?"

"Don't trust me to go alone?" he questioned.

"After what happened with Edward Miller," Paige countered, "are you kidding?"

"I'll go with Cole," Phoebe quietly said as she finally spoke up. Piper looked at her and Phoebe assured her sister, "I'll be fine. Besides, maybe you and Leo should check out the warehouse while we're at the office."

Piper agreed to Phoebe's plan but flashed a look of warning to Cole. "Any sign of trouble, you get her out of there."

********** *********** **********

"Leo," Piper whispered, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

He peeked around the stack of crates they were hiding behind and agreed. "They're in a rush, all right. Any sign of Eric?"

"No," Piper murmured uneasily. "Leo, don't you find it strange that those crates near that truck all have large holes in the sides." She started to move around the crate and Leo grabbed her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm just going to do a quick little freeze job," she told him, "so we can see what's in those crates."

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea," he said. "What if something goes wrong and you have a glitch in your powers?"

Piper shrugged off his concern with a gentle smile. "The baby's been very good lately. Besides, no one will see me so I won't be in any danger for the baby to worry about." She patted his arm and stepped out from behind the crate. She waved her arm at the scene before her and everything froze. "Come on."

They quickly and cautiously made their way to the truck and Leo carefully lifted the top panel from one of the unsealed crates. As Piper scanned the warehouse for newcomers, Leo looked inside the crate and gasped.

"What is it?" she quickly asked as she peered inside. "Oh, my God," she whispered. "Are they dead?"

Leo stared at the two flimsily clad women who were bound inside the crate. "I can't tell when they're frozen." Piper quickly waved her hand at the crate and Leo closed his eyes. "They're alive," he told her. "They've probably been drugged."

"Do you think Pierce is importing them or exporting them?" she bitterly asked.

Before Leo could answer, they heard a loud voice coming from the entrance. "Move it, Coppy."

"Leo," Piper hissed as Leo orbed them to safety in their original hiding spot and she unfroze the scene. They peeked from around the side of the crates at the two men who came in.

"Please," the young man begged as he struggled in the grip of a large bouncer-type. His hands were bound behind him and he continued, "Please, tell Mr. Pierce I won't say anything. I'll leave town. I just can't let him have Laura. He'll never hear from me again, I swear."

"You got that right," the large man promised. "Mr. Pierce has special plans for you."

Leo glanced at Piper and she froze the pair. They made their way over and Piper unfroze the young man. "Eric?" she asked.

Eric looked at them and at the scene around him and whispered, "Are you witches?"

Piper nervously glanced at Leo and asked Eric, "What makes you say that?"

"If you were demons," Eric answered, "you wouldn't have unfrozen me. You would just have destroyed me for failing in my duties."

"You're a demon?" Piper gasped.

Eric hung his head, "Not a very good one though. I'm finally given the opportunity to prove myself and I blow it by falling for my assignment."

"All right," Piper muttered as Leo untied the ropes that bound Eric's hands, "we'll solve your love life problems later. Right now, we have to help these women. What's going on? Is Pierce a demon too?"

Eric nodded gratefully to Leo and answered Piper, "No, he's a mortal. Not a very scrupulous one though. Right now, he's got this client who's interested in American women. Pierce makes sure this client gets them."

"How did you get involved?" Leo asked in a disgusted tone.

Eric couldn't look Leo in the eye as he replied. "Damien Pierce is known for his talent in acquiring many ancient artifacts. He's a good resource for many demons and my job was to offer my services for the period of two years. It was part of a deal made with my master who had acquired a powerful amulet from Pierce. I was to create a life for myself in this world as a human and wait for Pierce's instructions. It wasn't a terribly difficult adjustment since I am half-human."

"Great, another one," Piper muttered.

But Eric was too absorbed in his story and didn't hear. He continued, "Pierce knew I was a demon, albeit an extremely low-level one. He didn't need me all the time but, when he did, I had to obey. Until he needed me, I had my cover as a computer programmer. I've always loved the advances humans have made in technology. The problem was that I fell in love with this girl I met in a programming class. I'd never known anyone like her before. It was more than a year before I could even bring myself to ask her out. She had a way of reaching inside me and making me look at the world in a new light. I would do anything for her."

"Laura's pretty special," Leo told him. "And she's very worried about you."

"You met Laura?" Eric nervously asked.

"My sister had a premonition about an Electric Seeker attacking you and Laura," Piper informed him. "Why would Pierce send one after you?"

"We've got to get her," Eric anxiously told them. "I can't let anything happen to her. Promise me you'll protect her."

"Laura's safe," Leo assured him. "But you have to tell us the rest. Why is Pierce after you now?"

"He saw me once with Laura and was intrigued," Eric admitted. "I told you about this client. Well, Pierce must've told this client about Laura and the client decided he wanted Laura for hiscollection. I can't let that happen. You have to help me."

"We will," Piper told him. "I hope Cole and Phoebe have better luck with Pierce," she commented to Leo.

"What do you mean?" Eric questioned her. "Did your sister go to his office?"

"Yes," Piper replied in a worried tone. "Why?"

"Damien Pierce has got special amulets protecting him from witches," Eric told them. "He'll destroy her before she knows it's happening."

"Leo, get them," Piper ordered. "I'll call Paige and tell her to come here with Laura. We've got to free these women before anyone else shows up."

********** *********** **********

"Cole," Phoebe whispered, "look at these transcripts." He went over to her side and she let him look at the pages under the small desk light. "These conversations read like kidnapping plots."

Cole frowned, "I don't like this. Morris mentioned some strange coincidences with missing women around the dates of Pierce's recent exporting activities."

"You don't think" Phoebe glanced at him. "He wouldn't dare."

"I think Laura's in real danger," Cole told her. "We'd better get back to her."

"Do you think Eric set her up?" she asked as she quickly returned the pages to the folder. "That he's really working for this Pierce and she's his next victim?"

"I don't know," he replied as he straightened the files in the desk drawer and shut off the desk light. "I don't think he would've spent two years with her if that was his goal. Paige suggested that maybe he got in over his head. Maybe she was right."

Phoebe sighed in relief but asked him as she stood and bumped into him in the dark, "Why do some people have to fight so hard just to love?"

Cole tenderly brushed his lips against hers. "Because some things are worth fighting for."

Phoebe leaned into him but quickly remembered their surroundings and pulled away. "We'd better get out of here before we're caught."

"Too late," Damien Pierce greeted them. "Now, now, didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the witch?" 

The couple spun just as the overhead lights went on. They faced the tall, fit, silver-haired stranger.

"So tell me," he said to them, "what brings you into my locked office so late at night?"

Phoebe cast a worried glance to Cole but answered in an unwavering voice, "Eric Copperfield and Laura Anderson. You're going to leave them alone."

"Sorry, I don't know them," he thoughtfully replied.

"Save it," Cole growled. "We know all about your business dealings," he bluffed. "You won't get away with it."

"Who's going to stop me?" Pierce laughed. "You two witches?"

"I'm no witch," Cole confidently stated as he quickly threw a ball of electricity at Pierce. But, it dissolved as soon as it hit a shield that suddenly surrounded the debonair businessman.

"Did you honestly believe I could be as successful in my business if I didn't know how to protect myself?" he smiled. "Now," he declared, "can we settle this nasty business properly or will I be forced to use rather messy methods?" He walked over to Phoebe and checked her out. She refused to cower before him and he smiled. "A little on the short side but in very good shape," he leered. "A little dye job will help appearances. But, your fire and attitude will definitely be a plus. Not everyone overseas goes for the meek and timid type, you know."

Cole stepped in front of Phoebe and stared at Pierce at eye-level. "Touch one hair on her head and you will meet a rather painful end."

"Please," Pierce dismissed Cole's threat. "I have protection against demons too." He flicked a switch on his desk and sparks flew from an outlet in the wall. Suddenly a dark shape emerged and moved towards them as it grew taller and thinner. It's red eyes glowed brighter and its claws sparked as it approached.

"Cole" Phoebe warned as she grabbed his arm. Just then, Leo orbed in. "Look out!" she shouted.

Leo ducked in time to miss the Seeker's electric bolt while both Cole and Phoebe dove to the sides to safety.

"All three are yours," Pierce told the demon. He gave one final glance to Phoebe and told her, "Pity. You would've brought in an usually high price."

"Why you" Phoebe lunged at Pierce and threw him off-balance. He proved quick on his feet though and was easily able to block her blows. She fought him and ignored the Seeker who was coming towards her.

"Phoebe!" Cole shouted as he threw an electric ball at the demon.

But the demon absorbed the electricity and continued menacingly towards Phoebe who was too involved in her fight with Pierce to notice.

"Phoebe," Leo called, "this isn't the way."

"Shut up, Leo!" Phoebe snapped. "You don't know what this man has done."

"I've done nothing," Pierce insisted as he blocked another of Phoebe's kicks.

"I do know," Leo told her. "I've been to the warehouse."

Pierce was suddenly distracted and Phoebe was able to knock him to the ground so that she narrowly missed another attack by the Seeker.

Cole distracted the Seeker by throwing another ball of electricity but quickly faded out of the way from an oncoming bolt. He appeared behind Phoebe who had finally pinned Pierce to the ground and was landing blow after blow to the man's face. "Honey, you don't want to do this," he told her.

Something in his voice made Phoebe turn to him. "But what he's done"

Cole nodded, "He'll pay. In a court of law. I promise. But you will never forgive yourself if you continue."

Phoebe looked down at the unconscious Pierce and then at her hands. She looked back at Cole and suddenly ducked when Leo shouted out a warning. 

As the Seeker shot out another bolt of electricity at them, Cole asked Leo, "Where's Piper with that potion?"

"She's at the warehouse with Eric," he answered. "Let's go."

********** *********** **********


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

"Oh, God," Laura cried as Eric held her tightly in his arms, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Never," he promised her. "I'm never leaving you."

Piper stood to the side with Paige as they watched the couple. The rest of the warehouse remained frozen but Piper still scanned the area to make sure.

"We don't have much time," Paige told the couple as she recognized her sister's worry.

Suddenly, Leo, Cole, and Phoebe all appeared and Laura gasped. "How?"

"Pierce is down for now," Leo informed them, "but the Seeker's been sent on our trail."

"Leo," Piper nervously hurried to his side, "I thought Seekers don't let up until they've gotten their prey."

"I know," he solemnly agreed. "Do you have the potion ready?"

Piper reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle of amber liquid. "Where is it?"

Suddenly, the lights flickered and electric sparks appeared in all the outlets around the walls.

"I think it's here," Paige commented in a whisper.

Dark shadows suddenly surrounded them and Laura clung to Eric. "What's going on? What are those things?"

Cole picked a Seeker and began rapid-firing at it. The successive balls of electricity momentarily stunned it and it staggered to the side as it tried absorbing all the energy. But at least he'd created an opening. "Go!" he ordered. 

The others quickly ran through the opening and separated as they wove their way through the stacks of crates.

Electric sparks flew from all sides and Piper asked her husband as they ducked, "How is one bottle going to stop all these Seekers?"

Cole shouted from nearby, "It will work on the one sent to kill us. Once he's gone, the others will back off."

"Are you sure?" Piper shouted back.

A spark near her head was the only answer Piper received as Leo grabbed her and orbed her behind another set of crates.

Eric grabbed Laura and ran with her down an empty aisle but, just as they were about to duck behind a stack of crates, Laura tripped and pulled him down too. He was about to jump up when she screamed. The dark creature with glowing red eyes was facing them. Electricity sparked from its long claws as it advanced on them. Eric pulled her close and she buried her face in his chest.

Phoebe inched out from her hiding place and stared transfixed at the scene before her. She was overcome with a sudden sense of déjà vu and quickly realized this was her premonition. She made a move toward the couple when she heard Cole's warning to jump. Without thinking, she jumped up and stunned herself by remaining suspended high in the air. She looked down and saw that a Seeker had been right behind her and would have struck her had she not listened to Cole. She quickly dropped, feet first, on top of the Seeker and rolled out of its dazed way. She was closer to Eric and Laura who huddled together before their own Seeker. She made a move towards them when she saw Cole appear on the opposite side of the demon. Her relief at his well-being turned to shock when two other Seekers appeared at his sides. "Cole! Watch out!"

Cole heard her warning and faded out without thinking twice. He reappeared at Phoebe's side and tried to distract Eric and Laura's Seeker by switching their position with that of the Seeker. The couple ran to safety near Cole and Phoebe while the Seeker was momentarily confused. "Now would be a good time, Piper!" he strongly urged.

"Paige," Phoebe called out, "where are you?"

"Right here," her sister answered as she orbed in next to Phoebe.

Just then, Leo orbed nearby with Piper.

Cole insisted, "Now, Piper!"

Piper quickly threw the bottle at the demon. It shattered when it hit the floor and the demon burst apart in a display of fireworks before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

"Are you okay?" Piper asked the young shaky couple near her.

Both nodded as Eric hugged Laura. "I've got a lot to tell you," he told her.

"I'll bet you do," she teased as she hugged him tightly, "and I want you to te--"

"Guys," Paige nervously interrupted, "we've got trouble."

She indicated to one of the Seekers that still moved towards them. A number of others followed close behind.

"What do we do now?" Piper nervously asked. "I only prepared enough potion for one Seeker. I didn't know they worked in groups."

"A spell?" Paige suggested.

"I thought you said spells didn't work against them," Phoebe commented.

"We have to try," Piper told her, "because they won't stop until we're dead."

"Actually," Cole realized, "only until Phoebe, Leo, and I are. If it's accomplished its goal or part of its goal, it'll leave you alone. If it's destroyed, the others will leave you alone. Attacking you wasn't their job."

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

"If you orb out of here," he clarified as he sent a ball of electricity at the lead Seeker, "they won't come after you."

"What can I do to help?" Eric suddenly asked.

"Get out of here," Cole told him. He faced the others. "All of you, go. I can do this alone."

"No!" Phoebe insisted. "It's after me, too, and I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself." She stared knowingly at Cole, "I know you too even if I don't remember. You're thinking that this is the perfect opportunity."

Cole turned from her and faced Eric. "Trust me?"

Eric nodded. "I know I'm not anywhere near being a top demon but tell me what you want and I'll do it. I'll do anything to save Laura."

"Then believe in her love. Believe in your love for each other," Cole told him. "Concentrate only on your love or you will lose everything."

Eric gave a quick glance back to Laura who was stopped by Paige from going near Eric. "I do love you," he told her. He turned back to Cole. "I'm ready."

"I mean it," Cole warned him, "only think of your love for Laura and her love for you." Eric nodded and Cole told everyone else. "Go back to the manor."

"I'm not leaving without you," Phoebe insisted as the Seeker moved closer towards Cole. Leo held her back and she struggled in his grip. "Cole, don't do this."

Cole ignored her and focused only on his task. He stepped towards the Seeker. "Remember your love," Cole warned Eric as Eric stood beside him.

The Seeker stretched out its claws and fired a bolt of electricity at the two men. The bolt hit them both and expanded into a large ball of electricity that was still linked to the Seeker. Large pulses of energy flowed back to the Seeker as Cole and Eric twisted in agony before the ball suddenly exploded in a shower of sparks.

"NO!!" Laura and Phoebe screamed together.

"Look!" Piper shouted as she pointed to the Seeker that had just killed Cole and Eric.

The Seeker turned towards them but, instead of coming closer, it shrank back until it disappeared through an outlet in the wall. The other Seekers quickly did the same.

"It's over," Paige sighed in relief.

Both Phoebe and Laura pulled loose from Leo and Paige. They each grabbed the other's hand and unsteadily walked to the spot where their lovers disappeared.

Piper took a step towards her sister before Leo held her back. He shook his head and hugged her and she buried her face in his chest.

Paige looked downward and tried not to hear the soft sobs coming from her sister. She suddenly turned her head at the sounds of a nearby crash and male groans of pain.

Everyone hurried over to the spot from where the sounds originated and discovered Eric and Cole lying on the floor amidst empty shattered crates. With cries of joy, Laura and Phoebe ran to their men's sides.

"I thought I'd lost you," Laura cried in Eric's arms.

"You did," Eric replied in exhaustion. "I was in a place I'd never even heard of. Cole saved me."

Cole shook his head and weakly insisted, "Your love saved you."

"You were in the Wasteland," Phoebe realized as she helped him to a seated position. "How did you get out?"

"I had to collect some powers," Cole told her as he tried to catch his breath, "I realized the Wasteland was the only way to save him and get rid of the Seeker."

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she ordered him as she hugged him tight.

"Are you okay?" Laura anxiously asked Eric as she checked him for injury.

"I don't have my powers anymore," he answered shakily. "I didn't want them back and Cole said he could get me out without them. I'll have to live the rest of my life as a mortal."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Laura told him, "but as long as I've got you back in my arms, I really don't care." She turned to Cole. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Be happy," Cole told her as the couple got to their feet.

"Come on," Phoebe told him, "I think we'd better get you home. You look exhausted." But Cole collapsed against her as she tried to help him up and she gasped, "What is it? Are you hurt?" He didn't answer as he fell back in her arms. "Cole, what's wrong? Was it like this the last time?" Cole didn't answer and shakily brought his hand to her cheek. "Cole, you're scaring me."

"I love you," he quietly told her as he brushed away a tear that trickled from her eye.

"What went wrong?" she asked in a whisper as she hugged him closer to herself.

"Damn worm got in my way," he replied in a weak voice. "Don't think I'll end up in the Wasteland this time."

"No," she whispered fiercely, "you can't leave me. Not like this." She turned to Leo. "Do something."

Leo glanced at Piper and back at Phoebe. "I'm sorry, Phoebe," he quietly said as he shook his head.

"What?" she gasped. "I thought you were a healer."

"It's okay," Cole weakly told her.

"Paige, please," Phoebe beseeched her sister.

"I'm sorry, honey," Paige quietly told her as she moved closer to Piper and Leo. 

"I don't understand," Phoebe shouted at them in anger, "he saved you. He saved all of us. How can you let him die?"

Paige sought comfort from Piper and leaned into her sister who was, herself, standing within Leo's embrace. None could look at Phoebe.

"Please," Eric requested of them, "he saved me. He gave me a chance for a new life with Laura. You have to help him."

"It's not that simple," Leo informed the young man. 

"I don't understand," Laura commented as she hugged Eric tighter. She watched Phoebe bend over Cole's prone body in grief. She turned to Leo. "I thought you were the good guys. All that talk about helping people, was it all a lie or just a matter of convenience?"

Leo shook his head. "I know Cole did something good tonight. And, for that, we're grateful. But there's also a dark history here and we have our reasons."

"Screw your reasons," Phoebe bitterly shouted back.

"'Sokay," Cole weakly told her. "Better this way.Maybe both find peace"

"Don't leave me," Phoebe tearfully begged, "I love you."

"I know," Cole replied in a whisper as his eyes closed, "and I'll love you always."

Phoebe clenched his hand in hers and brought it to her heart. "Don't leave me, Cole. Don't leave me." She turned back to Leo and Paige, "Please, please, I'm begging you." When they didn't respond, she turned her attention back to Cole. She kissed his hand and brought it back to her heart even as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you. I know I do. Cole, please" But Cole remained still and Phoebe panicked as she knew time was quickly running out. Suddenly, words came to her in a burst of inspiration and she bent down close to him again, kissed him urgently, and whispered,

_"Heart of my heart,_

Soul of my soul,

Take my love

And heal yourself whole."

Piper gasped as she watched a glowing light envelop her sister and Cole. Leo held her back and she anxiously waited as the light dimmed and everything returned to normal. "What happened?" she whispered to her husband. But Leo stayed silent as they all watched as Phoebe continued to sob.

********** *********** **********


	7. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

"Who was that on the phone?" Piper asked Paige as she sat at the kitchen table with the morning's paper.

"Laura," Paige answered with a smile. "She's invited all of us to her engagement party next week."

Piper smiled, "That's wonderful! When's the wedding?"

"In three months," Paige answered. She saw Piper's look of surprise and chuckled, "Yeah, I wondered about that but she said that, after what they'd been through, she didn't want to waste anymore time."

"I'm glad she's taken last week's events so well," Piper commented. "She learned a lot more about Eric than she ever expected, not to mention that she saw things most humans will never see."

"How are the women that were rescued?" Paige asked as she sat down at the table.

"I'm not sure they'll get over their ordeal as easily," Piper sadly replied. "I only wish we could trace the others who were already sent overseas."

"I know," Paige agreed, "but Pierce is facing a long stretch in the pen and fifteen women are safe now because of what we did so that counts for something."

"That counts for everything," Piper commented with a smile. "Hey, honey," she greeted as Leo entered the kitchen and grabbed a muffin.

Leo kissed his wife on the top of her head and asked, "Has Phoebe come down yet?"

Both sisters' smiles faded and they shook their heads.

"I heard her moving around in her bedroom before," Piper told them, "but she ignored my knock."

Leo frowned, "I wish she wouldn't keep avoiding us."

"You think she's hiding from us?" Paige asked him as she sipped hot coffee from her mug.

"Don't you?" he countered. "She makes sure she leaves before breakfast and comes home after dinner and stays in her room. I don't think I've seen her for more than two minutes in the past week."

"I don't think she's hiding either," Piper commented, "as much as it is that she's furious with us."

"After the way we refused to save Cole," Paige agreed, "how could she not be furious with us?"

"I'm not furious with you," Phoebe quietly said as she cautiously entered the kitchen. "Actually, I've thought it was pretty much the other way around."

Piper quickly turned around and faced her younger sister who remained standing far from them. "Why would we be angry with you?"

Phoebe looked down and shrugged, "Because I saved Cole. Because whatever happens to us now, whatever bad things happen, will be my fault."

"No, sweetie," Piper assured as she rushed to Phoebe and pulled her sister into a hug, "it won't be your fault. You acted out of love. How can we blame you for that?"

"You did before," Phoebe quietly answered as she pulled away. She noticed the stung looks on her sisters' faces and apologized. "Funny, now that I have my memories back, I see everything a little differently. Or maybe I just understand myself a little better."

"Your memories are all back?" Paige asked as she joined her sisters. "Why didn't you tell us? When did they come back?"

"When I thought Cole had died," Phoebe admitted. "It all came rushing back to me. And I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. There was so much that happened and I needed time to sort it all out."

"Have you?" Piper nervously asked.

"Some," Phoebe answered simply.

"You know you can always talk to me or Paige," Piper insisted. "We're your sisters and we love you."

"I know," Phoebe told her, "but I don't think you really understand me and that's been part of the problem."

"I don't understand," Piper replied in a hurt tone. "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Oh, honey, I know that," Phoebe assured her. "But there's so much that you don't understand about me that I can't talk to you about. How can I share my fears of being evil or my pain over losing my baby if you can't possibly understand?"

"Maybe we can't understand," Paige suggested, "but we can support you. You should be able to feel that you can come to us about anything."

Phoebe shook her head, "You would only tell me not to worry. Or that I'm a good person and don't have a mean bone in my body. Or that everything happens for a reason and some things just aren't meant to be. That's not what I need to hear."

"What do you need?" Leo asked her.

"I need to hear that it's okay to worry about slipping from the good side," she answered as she struggled not to break down. "That it's okay to grieve for a baby that was honestly conceived in love," she added as tears filled her eyes anyway. "And that it's okay to love someone so completely even if it means risking pain for yourself and your family."

"Oh, honey," Piper murmured as she pulled Phoebe into an embrace, "it's okay. Of course it's okay."

Paige embraced them both but warily asked, "Does this mean you're back with Cole?"

"Paige!" Piper admonished as the three separated.

"It's okay," Phoebe told her older sister. "I'm not sure where things are with Cole. When this whole mess started, he was about to tell me that he was going to leave town. But now"

"You don't want him to go," Paige nodded.

"I've faced a lot of my feelings," Phoebe told her sisters, "and I can't hide the fact anymore that it tears me apart inside to think of my life without Cole by my side."

"I didn't realize," Piper quietly admitted. "I thought you were fine as you started moving on with your life."

"I tried to be," Phoebe told her, "I needed to feel like I could put it all behind me. As though it was some chapter of my life that I could easily close. But I can't. And things are different now. I see things differently now."

Piper turned to Leo and acknowledged, "I guess the Elders were right."

"Guess so," he told her without being smug. "What are your plans now?" he asked Phoebe.

She answered with a shrug, "We still need time apart to adjust to what's happened but there are also things that we need to deal with together. So I guess we'll take things slowly and see what happens." She stared back at her sisters. "I'm sorry for hurting you and, if you want, I'll start looking for a place of my own."

"Are you kidding," Paige commented with a grin, "if you left, who would constantly remind me to pick up more milk?"

"And who would be my guinea pig in the kitchen?" Piper asked with a smile of her own.

Phoebe stared warily at them but, when they quickly pulled her into a loving group hug, she whispered, "I love you both so much."

"Me too, Pheebs," Piper whispered back.

"The Power of Three will set us free," Paige confidently told them as Leo showered them all in sparkling white lights.

__

the end


End file.
